


The End

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, End!verse, M/M, handjob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivre dans ce monde gouverné par le diable les avait détruit, il ne restait plus rien de ce qu’ils étaient avant, rien que ce qu’il y avait entre eux…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Parce que je suis sympa, quand on me demande d’écrire des petits trucs quand on ne va pas bien, je le fais! Et pour ce coup on m’avait demandé du porn et des bisous dans le cou, et de préférence dans le End!verse, ce qui peut être très simple mais très compliqué à la fois… je crois que je m’en suis pas mal tiré,   
> Enjoy

Dean ne montrait plus rien. Pas qu'il ait jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif, avant. Mais depuis que Lucifer lui avait pris son petit frère, depuis que leur vie n'était plus qu'un interminable film de zombie, sans espoir de happy ending, il s'était fermé comme une huitre. Il était le chef, celui vers lequel on se tournait, la flamme d'espoir de tous ceux qui se battaient pour sauver le monde, pour sauver Sam. Alors il restait froid, stoïque, d'aucun diraient méchant.

Bien sûr que tout le monde savait qu'il mourrait chaque jour un peu plus de voir son frère comme ça, qu'il était terrifié de ne pas pouvoir le sauver, de perdre encore un peu plus d'amis, de famille dans ce bordel qu'était devenu leur vie. Mais avec le temps, ils avaient sans doute un peu oublié, ils s'étaient habitués à se reposer sur lui, sur sa force. Ils savaient que Dean serait là, qu'il était inébranlable. Ils ne voyaient plus la détresse dans ses yeux, bien caché derrière plusieurs couches de détermination.

Castiel, lui, le voyait toujours. Regarder dans ses yeux verts froids et durs envoyait chaque fois une nouvelle vague de douleur dans son ventre. Il s'était perdu dans le sexe, dans la drogue, pour oublier la douleur. Pour oublier que Dieu les avait abandonnés. Pour oublier que Sam était perdu, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Pour oublier les yeux de Dean… sa douleur. Mais, malgré ce que tout le monde croyait, il n'avait pas perdu espoir, même complètement stone, il voyait toujours… il savait que Dean était là, quelque part, l'homme qu'il avait sorti de l'enfer, qui irradiait de force, de pureté, d'amour, était là.

Il regardait le plafond, en écoutant à moitié la réunion. Des histoires de papier toilettes et d'organisation et rien qui l'intéressait. Il se laissait bercer par la voix de Dean et attendait que ça se termine, que tout le monde s'en aille. Il regardait le plafond pour ne pas regarder ses yeux. Verts, douloureux, froids. Il n'avait pas assez de substances dans le système pour le supporter. Alors il attendit que tout le monde s'en aille, que Dean lui tourne le dos, dans l'encadrement de la porte, en regardant ses ouailles rentrer dans leurs baraques.

L'ancien ange se glissa dans son dos, les yeux fermés, et referma ses bras autour de lui. Il était tendu, comme à chaque fois, prêt à bondir. Il ne montrait plus rien, il ne se laissait plus aller, il était sur le qui-vive, toujours. Cas le laissa refermer la porte avant de resserrer ses bras autour de son torse, et de poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Un léger soupir fila sur sa peau tannée, et il posa une ligne de baisers, de la jointure de son épaule jusqu'au-dessous de son oreille, il inspirait son odeur, goutait sa peau. Sous sa langue il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, son cœur battre violemment sous sa main, entendait son souffle se raccourcir dans le silence de la cabane. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais il savait qu'ils s'étaient fermés, fort, à s'en fendre les paupières.

Au moins, là, la douleur dans ses yeux avait disparu, il pouvait lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, toutes les horreurs qui étaient leur vie. Et lui, lui l'ange, qui n'était plus rien qu'un autre humain, il pouvait encore se dire que l'homme pour qui il s'était rebellé, pour qui il avait claqué la porte du paradis, pour qui il avait combattu ses frères, étaient encore là, quelque part.

"Cas…"

La voix était basse, presque un murmure, pour que personne ne les entende, personne ne soit témoin de ses moments de faiblesses. Personne d'autre que lui. Castiel se rapprocha encore un peu, le souffle court, goutant sa peau, les quelques centimètres de cou qu'il pouvait toucher. Les mains de Dean étaient tremblantes sur les siennes, elles se crispaient sur ses poignets alors qu'il en descendait une sur son pantalon. Ils ne se disaient rien, ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais ils savaient. Et Castiel savait ce qu'il voulait, en le sentant déjà si dur sous l'épaisse toile de son jean. Il déboucla sa ceinture  et déboutonna son pantalon avec empressement, empoignant son sexe pour le caresser fermement.

Ils ne prenaient jamais leur temps. Il aurait voulu autre chose, le regarder, profiter de son corps, l'étreindre, totalement. Oublier tout, dans ses bras. Mais c'était Dean, et il avait trop peur de le perdre pour ça. Alors il se contentait de ses instants volés, de son sang qui battait avec tellement de force sous ses lèvres, de sa chaleur dans sa main, de son corps contre le sien. Ses gestes se faisaient plus rapides, plus violents à mesure que Dean perdait un peu de sa carapace. Il soupirait, tout doucement, ses jambes tremblaient et une de ses mains avait quitté le poignet de l'ancien ange pour se tenir au mur de bois.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils pourraient s'en sortir, s'ils pourraient avoir une autre vie que celle-ci, s'il retrouverait un jour Dean, son Dean. Mais il avait au moins ces quelques instants, où il pouvait oublier, et c'était suffisant pour lui donner envie de vivre, encore un peu…   


End file.
